vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shokuhou Misaki
Summary Shokuhou Misaki (食蜂操祈, Shokuhō Misaki) is the fifth ranked Level 5 esper and a student at Tokiwadai Middle School that goes under the alias "The Queen". This refers to her having the largest faction and influence within Tokiwadai Middle School due to her ability. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier : 9-C Name: Shokuhou Misaki, The Queen of Tokiwadai Origin: '''To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Supposedly 14 (Arguable) Classification: Human, #5 of The Level 5 Espers, Student '''Powers and Abilities: '''Can read other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, telepathy, memory elimination, amplification of will, reproduction of thought, and transplantation of emotions, institution of illusions, mind attacks, and several other forms of mind control/mind manipulation, resistance to mind attacks, psychometry Attack Potency: Most likely Street Level, her attacks aren't utilized to cause external/high destruction/high damage Speed: Normal '''Human+ Lifting Strength: Default Human+ Striking Strength: Default Human+ Durability: Normal Human+ Stamina: Average human Range: As long as your visible she can snare you in her mind techniques, so about a couple hundred meters, several kilometers with Exterior Intelligence: '''Incredibly smart, cunning, sly, and devious. Her intelligence surpasses a super-computer '''Standard Equipment: Multiple Remote Controls, Exterior Weakness: '''Besides her Mental Out abilities, she is incredibly weak. An opponent with resistance to Mind attacks will destroy her, or if fast enough can take her out before she activates her abilities. She can only control about ten people at once, but can give simple commands to a lot more people at once, her ability doesn´t work against animals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mental Out ("Psychological Control"): Is a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings,memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions. Moreover, it has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. Also, unique to the power is that some of the people that have been tampered and controlled by Shokuhou display star markings (Misaki's eyes have stars on them) on one or both of their eyes. She can take-over a person and use his or her body to interact with other people in long distance. She has the ability to control up to ten people at once using her full power. She can also control large number of people but she can only give them simple commands. Using her powers, she was able to give pre-set commands to each student of all five schools in the School Garden, and is able to switch between them constantly if she needs to. In addition, she can remove people's memory just by touching them. It is unknown if there are other applications of Mental Out that involve tact instead of the use of remotes. She is also able to use her ability on herself and apply mental blocks to prevent Mental Out being used against her, though these blocks only work while she is conscious. She can even use her ability to swap out concepts, like the concepts of limiter release code and self-destruct code, in people's minds, as she did on herself to trick Gensei. Her ability works by manipulating the moisture inside the brain. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Notable Draws Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Users Category:Possessor Category:Tier 9 Category:Psychics